A magnetic disk drive as an example of a disk apparatus generally comprises a magnetic disk contained in a housing, a magnetic head configured to record information to and read information from the magnetic disk, and a suspension assembly configured to support the magnetic head. The suspension assembly comprises a suspension attached to a distal end portion of an arm, and a belt-shaped wiring member (flexure) provided on the suspension and extending outwardly from the suspension. The wiring line of the wiring member is electrically connected to the magnetic head. The suspension comprises a load beam, and a base plate secured to a proximal end side of the load beam. The base plate is fixed to the distal end portion of the arm.
In the above-described suspension assembly, the wiring member is constituted by a thin laminate, and is extended from the load beam to a side of the suspension and arranged in a groove of the arm. The wiring member is greatly influenced by wind generated by rotation of the magnetic disk due to its thinness. In other words, the wiring member may be rocked by wind disturbance, the suspension may be rocked as a whole, and positioning accuracy of the magnetic head may be worsened.